


Quote it?

by hystericalzombie



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Library, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalzombie/pseuds/hystericalzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A is trying to reach a really high shelf in a library and knocks down the whole shelf of books on the floor, B watches in tears of laughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quote it?

**Author's Note:**

> pure adorable fluff. also super super super short lol

"Did you quote it?"

 

"Huh?" Smith looks confused at the library computer screen as his boyfriend sighs.

 

"You have to say where you got that quote from. If you don't, it's called plagiarising, and you'll fail English."

 

Smith groans, and the librarian clears his throat. The red head has the dignity to look sheepish, and Ross laughs behind his hand. Smith scowls at his Ross, before Ross kisses him quick three times. When he pulls back, the red head has the most adorable blush on his cheeks which almost set Ross off again.

 

"Go on, you gotta find the book." Ross chides, nudging him in the side.

 

"Where?" Smith despairs, and Ross rolls his eyes.

 

"We're in a library Smith. Can't be _that_ hard to find _one_ little book."

 

Smith nods, grumbling away to himself as he makes his way over to one of the shelves. Ross can't help but check out his ass as he walks over, and when his boyfriend turns around Ross gives him a cheeky wink and a grin.

 

Smith flushes again, and as he passes another shelf he knocks into it, causing it to fall to the floor with a crash. There's a single beat of silence before the librarian comes over and starts shouting in Smith's face, Smith looking mortified, and Ross busting a gut over the entire situation.

 

He made up for laughing to Smith later though. And Smith pretty much forgot all about the library later too.

 


End file.
